1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing pouches made of webbed plastic, foil, or paper film, and more particularly, to an apparatus for forming, filling and sealing such pouches or sachets utilizing a double action apparatus allowing to double the output or production of current apparatuses or machines without the need to increase the cycle speed or operational time of the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pouches, also known as packets or sachets are commonly used throughout many industries to package and distribute individual single serve or institutional portions of liquids or viscous materials, as well as dry, particulated and or powdery materials, such as condiments, foods, beverages, pharmaceutical, personal care products, and chemicals. Such single serve or institutional size pouches are also used to package and distribute other products or commodities, such as candy, nuts, salt, pepper, rice and the like. The widespread popularity of such single serve or institutional pouches, combined with the convenience and their ease of distribution, has led to a ever increasing interest in machines and methods for forming, filling and sealing such pouches in a much more efficient way combined with and increased production output.
The traditional apparatus for manufacturing pouches uses two rolls for dispensing sheets of webbed foil or plastic film, of equal dimensions, multiple sealing devices appropriate for such film, and means for inserting such product into the film pouches. The apparatus first receives film from the film rolls, then matches and aligns their respective edges. The sealing devices are then applied to all but one of the edges, forming a pouch or sachet with a cavity and topside opening. The products (liquids, viscous materials, particulated or dry powdery products or substances) are then released and inserted into the cavity through the opening. The pouch or sachet opening is then closed, sealed and separated from the film. This process is then repeated.
Nonetheless, such traditional apparatuses are generally unsuitable for manufacturing large volumes of pouches at very high speeds. To be specific, traditional apparatuses are using two film dispensing rolls, one for the front creating the front part of the pouch cavity and one for the back creating the back of the pouch cavity. The machine stops every cycle while the side and/or leading and trailing edges of the pouches are pressed, sealed, and cut. With every delay (i.e., stop) without any action even only for a few milliseconds per cycle, these delays or stops accumulate over time and create a significant shortfall of product output resulting in decreased revenue for the manufacturer utilizing such apparatuses.
Various devices have been developed to increase the production rate of such film pouches. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,171 utilizes a vertically moving combination advancement-sealing-separation mechanism that travels between various locations within the apparatus, advancing the film from the film roll, sealing the ends of a pouch, or separating a pouch from the fill, depending upon the particular engagement point. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,004,397 and 6,178,719 both utilize rotary presses and sealers to minimize delays in the pouch manufacturing process.
Unfortunately, none of these devices are particularly suited for very high-volume production of film pouches. None of the devices disclose an apparatus capable of a double action alternating sequence during operational cycles, in that the apparatus uses four rolls of film and produces, two sets of pouches in an alternating sequence per cycle. While one set of pouches are stationary and are in the sealing and cutting sequence of the cycle, the other opposing or second set of pouches are in a advancing and filling sequence of the cycle. This happens repeatedly in an alternating sequence every cycle of the machine. While the first set of two films are stationary during the first sequence of operation, concurrently the second set of two films are being advanced during the fill sequence of its cycle, until such set is ready and in a position to be stopped and horizontally sealed and cut. Such alternating operation sequencing makes the apparatus capable of producing two times the amount of product output in comparison to the existing single stage apparatus currently on the market.
Hence the desire to provide an apparatus for forming, filling and sealing large volumes of film pouches within a minimal amount of time. It is further desirable that such film pouches be manufactured in an alternating sequence and speed rate so as to maximize production volume. It is further desirable that the apparatus be capable of simultaneously manufacturing multiple film pouches per machine cycle, so as to further maximize production volume. It is further desirable that such film pouches are produced with no-leakage or breakage. It is further desirable that the apparatus is of small footprint and utilizes a minimal amount of operational floor space.